Deadly jealousy
by toobeauty
Summary: A third party led to a final situation.


TITLE: "Deadly jealousy"

CHARACTERS: Alexander, Hephaestion and Paris.

RATING: NC-17

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination, but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed god.

_WARNINGS: CHARACTER DEATH. Explicit sex scene._

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

**Author's note: This is a requested story for Annie, who gave me specific information to write this story and who likes taking me out of my comfort zone.**

* * *

><p>Alexander was so sure about Hephaestion's love that he took it for granted. He knew that he loved his dear friend deeply and that it would never change in spite of his wives or lovers. He was so sure about Hephaestion's love for him that he missed the first signs …<p>

The brunette General did not have many pages but the ones who were part of his entourage were extremely loyal to him; they would face the very same Hades if Hephaestion only asked for it. The king knew all the pages by name so he was a bit shocked when he saw a tall and slender young black-haired page entering Hephaestion's inner chambers. Alexander did not recognize him; he did not know his name and he was truly intrigued.

He waited for some minutes but when the page did not come out, he decided to go and find out who he was.

Alexander greeted the guards posted outside Hephaestion's tent who immediately opened the flaps to let him in. the desk on the corner was covered in scrolls and maps but the rest of the tent was pristine. Bent over the wooden chest was that page again, looking inside for something. Listening to someone clearing the voice, the page turned round and looked surprised.

"My king" he said and lowered his head.

"What is your name, boy?" Alexander asked while approaching him.

"I'm Paris, son of Nikos, Sire" he said.

Alexander winced at the mentioning of that name; Paris had been the one who had ended his beloved Achilles's life.

"I have never seen you before. Where are you from?" Alexander asked again.

"I am from Patras, a small fishing town on the western coast, Sire" the page explained.

"Paris, can you hurry up with my loincloth? I know you like me naked but that must wait until later" Hephaestion's voice could be heard through the heavy curtains.

"The King is here, milord" Paris said, a bit blushed.

"Oh … well, you'd better bring a chiton too" Hephaestion added and Alexander could have sworn he had heard some irritation in the brunette's voice.

"I'd not mind seeing you naked, my Phai" Alexander said and winked at Paris who had a murderous look in his green emerald eyes but that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

The page hurried inside, gave Hephaestion a change of clothes, and helped him to get dressed. Alexander, who was still waiting outside, could hear them whispering and giggling as if they were sharing some jokes. A low moan startled the king and a minute later, a blushed page left the inner chamber followed by Hephaestion who had a smug expression in his handsome face.

Alexander looked a t him and Hephaestion bestowed a flirtatious smile upon him but his cyan eyes were still locked to the page's backside while he was on his way out.

"Phai … Phai … Phai …" the king called his name repeatedly.

"Yes?" Hephaestion asked without taking his eyes from the outer door.

Alexander saw Hephaestion's blue eyes lit up with desire a minute later but he was not the one provoking that reaction but the young page who had reentered the tent bringing two goblets of red Macedonian wine.

Alexander was jealous and wondering how his Phai dared to take a lover but he did not want to think about it because he did not have any proof of that, only the lusty looks exchanged between them in his presence. The king decided to test his theory by inviting the General to share his tent and bed that night. Hephaestion looked at him surprised as it had been two years since the last time they had done that but he accepted the offer anyway.

Both men spent most of the night making love but Alexander could sense that Hephaestion was not as involved in their relationship as he had been before. He had been quite distracted and for the first time since they had become lovers, Hephaestion left the king's bed and went back to his own chamber when they were finished. Alexander woke up alone to a cold and empty bed.

* * *

><p>Hephaestion did not appear for breakfast the following morning and during the morning meeting, he did not glance towards Alexander, not even once; in fact, he looked quite distracted and in many moments, Alexander had caught him smiling as if he were remembering funny moments; happy moments he was sure Hephaestion had not spent with him.<p>

Alexander felt jealous, angry and desperate; so betrayed that he had set his mind on discovering if there was something happening between Hephaestion and Paris. He did not have to wait too long. Whenever he looked at Hephaestion, Paris was near, giving him whatever he needed, even anticipating his needs and that only reinforced the concept of how well Paris knew Hephaestion.

As days went by, Hephaestion became, according to Alexander's liking, more careless about showing his favouritism towards Paris. Rumours spread quickly among the companions and the closest ones to the king could not believe what was happening. They had always assumed that Hephaestion would remain faithful to Alexander until the day he died but it seemed that the blue-eyed General had found someone else to entertain his days and keep him warm at night.

Alexander did not want to acknowledge that rumour, not even when his wife Roxane dared to laugh at him because he looked like a kicked puppy that had lost his favourite toy. Even Bagoas dared to ask Alexander if the rumour was true because he had been giving some advices on seduction to Paris but the eunuch did not know that the page would be using them on the king's lover.

Meanwhile, Hephaestion was no longer hiding his relationship with Paris because he believed he was not doing anything wrong. Alexander had subtlety put an end to their physical relationship when they were in their mid-twenties and then he had married Roxane and also taken Bagoas to his bed.

Hephaestion was a very tactile and passionate person and he needed his sexual release as any other man who was healthy and still young.

Alexander did not know how to deal with the situation; it was not the first time that one of his Generals took a page as a lover but it was the first time for Hephaestion. What made Alexander wince and feel his heart in shreds was seeing how besotted Hephaestion looked with Paris, making him remember that they used to be that way some years ago.

* * *

><p>As months went by and Hephaestion's desire for his page did not diminish or disappear but got steadier and more serious, Alexander decided to go and confront Hephaestion, adducing that his love life was compromising and affecting his performance and tasks. Hephaestion had refused to go on scouting for long periods of time. Alexander could only think of one reason, Paris was still under training and he could not accompany Hephaestion if he had to stay away for a long time.<p>

Alexander marched with resolution into Hephaestion's chamber and listening to the sound of water coming from the bath area, he immediately assumed that the General was taking a bath. What he did not take into consideration was that he might not be alone and the brunette was not.

Hephaestion was sitting inside the bathtub, Paris was sitting behind him while washing the brunette's body lovingly, and lavishing kisses all over that toned body. Alexander spied through the heavy curtains how the page caressed every inch of his lover's skin making him gasp. Then those gasps turned into moans when Paris caressed the brownish and sensitive nipples until they were hard. Hephaestion snaked one hand behind Paris's neck, brought his face nearer, and then took his lips in a hungry kiss, devouring his page's mouth for a long time. Both men were panting hard when the kiss was over. Paris moved forwards and knelt in front of Hephaestion, sank his hands and moved them under the water. Hephaestion gasped and moaned and begged Paris to take him.

The page made Hephaestion kneel and immediately took his erect manhood in his mouth, licking and scratching gently with his front teeth. Hephaestion entwined his slender fingers through the dark tresses and kept Paris's head close while the young man sucked greedily the engorged member.

Hephaestion arched his back and released his pearly seed inside his lover's mouth while he shouted Paris's name during his release. The brunette then fell on his knees and took Paris's lips in a long kiss, tasting himself on the page's mouth. Then he proceeded to wash the page's body lovingly and leave a trial of kisses along the spine. When Hephaestion got to the green-eyed man's buttocks, he grabbed some oil from a nearby vial, prepared him carefully and took him there while Paris attached his hands to the tub border.

The young page moved his body backwards, arching back so Hephaestion could get further inside his willing body.

Alexander could not believe what he was seeing and he finally realized how serious Hephaestion was when he heard him say:

"Turn round, my love, I want to see your beautiful green eyes when I come inside you"

Both lovers came together in a synchronized way and then kissed for a long time, lazily and enjoying every second spent together.

They helped each other to get out of the tub, they wrapped towels around their waists and Hephaestion led them to his bed where they slid beneath the silk blue sheets. Hephaestion set himself behind Paris, spooning the younger man and after leaving a kiss on his shoulder, he whispered:

"Rest well, love, I will be here with you when you wake up in the morning"

Paris, sated and tired, just nodded and huddled up against the General's broader body, feeling safe cradled between his strong arms.

Alexander felt wrath building up inside his chest and left the chamber without being seen or heard by the dozing lovers.

* * *

><p>From that moment onwards, Alexander made Hephaestion's life hell on earth. He gave him the worst tasks; he criticized his performance in front of the companions and subordinates and even dared to belittle his participation in the war council.<p>

Hephaestion accepted Alexander's attitude in the beginning, thinking that the king was too stressed due to the numerous uprisings in the furthest and recently conquered lands. However, when the situation got really bad, the brunette decided to ask for an audience with the king to clear the air between them. He had already talked with some of his closest companions to ask them what he was doing wrong to provoke such a negative reaction in Alexander. Nobody could give him a real answer; the brunette's performance was as flawless as usual; only Ptolemy dared to insinuate that Alexander might be feeling jealous about Paris. Hephaestion immediately defended Alexander fiercely, telling the older blonde that Alexander was not a petty man and that he did not do jealousy. Hephaestion defended his former lover because he knew him well and he also knew that the king wanted him to be happy. Ptolemy remained in silence but what he said kept repeating inside Hephaestion's mind for a while.

Hephaestion got his audience with the king some days later, just before he went to suffocate a riot in a nearby land. Hephaestion was about to suggest putting it off for another moment but Alexander told him that he only had few minutes to get to the point. Hephaestion saw immediately the change of attitude in his former lover and felt anger nestling in his chest. However, he took some deep breaths and feeling calmer, he asked:

"What's the problem with you?"

"I don't have any problem" Alexander lied and his grey eye twitched whenever he told one.

"You are lying. But let me reformulate the question, what is your problem with me?" Hephaestion asked again.

"Your poor performance, misty, your distraction, your refusal in doing what I command you" Alexander said.

"By Zeus! What is wrong with you? I work harder and longer hours than many others and if I don't go scouting any more it is because I am training others to do my job; I am sure that you will appreciate having skilled scouts in case I die soon" Hephaestion explained, feeling really angry.

"Don't play the pity death card on me' you are never in a dangerous position in the battlefield" Alexander said, knowing that it was not true.

"I have always fought by your side or wherever you commanded me to go. I'd take any wound for you, Alexander, and you know that well" Hephaestion said, feeling wounded by his words.

"Your time is up. I am leaving to suffocate a riot now. If you can't come, you can stay behind and be safe for your precious Paris" Alexander said between clenched teeth.

"Ah … Paris, is he the real problem? Are you denying me the possibility to be happy?" Hephaestion questioned his king.

"Paris is nothing compared to me. You were the Macedonian king's lover and now you only have a page to warm your bed" Alexander said and left the tent, arranging his sword before mounting his warhorse.

"You have fallen very low, General, and I will see you begging me to take you back when you are old and alone" Alexander said.

"You ended our relationship; you left me aside and took a wife and many lovers. You told me that you would love me forever but you lied. After listening to your venom, I prefer to die alone and poor before kneeling in front of you; you are no longer the man I fell in love with so many years ago" Hephaestion said, trying not to shed a single tear.

"Remember that Patroclus died first and Achilles moved on and found true love with Briseis" Alexander said and began to ride, leaving Hephaestion standing with his heart shattered in a million pieces at his feet.

Hephaestion returned to his tent and Paris saw the distressed expression in the handsome face. The young page had heard the whole conversation from a hidden spot and even though he knew that Hephaestion loved him, he also knew that Hephaestion loved Alexander more.

He helped Hephaestion get dressed in full armour and asked another page to bring the General's horse; he knew he had to go and help his king because he was a Macedonian General and it was also what the brunette's heart wanted the most.

Hephaestion kissed Paris briefly on the lips and left him behind to go to his king.

The skirmish was just beginning and it seemed as if it was going to end soon. The small Macedonian army gathered there was too lethal for those improvised soldiers.

Alexander, from the corner of his eyes, saw Hephaestion arrive and he felt wrath rise inside his chest. He did not want the brunette there; he did not want to recognize that Hephaestion had said some truths before; he did not want to think whom his Phai spent his nights with. Alexander saw Paris's face in an enemy's face and saw red and he charged against him, piercing his heart with only one blow.

Hephaestion got closer and Alexander shouted at him:

"I don't want you here"

"Where do you need me, my king?" Hephaestion asked seriously.

"I don't need you; you no longer share my dreams. Go away" the king demanded.

"I can't and I won't, I promise to be by your side till the end" Hephaestion stated.

"You no longer have place by my side. Stay out of my sight" he shouted angrily and turned round to charge against some other soldiers.

Hephaestion stood motionless; he could not believe that Alexander had such a low opinion of him and that he had banned him from helping. However, he was going to prove Alexander wrong, even if that was the last thing he did for his king.

He was riding towards Alexander when he saw something that he had feared all his life, an enemy soldier had thrown a spear and it had gone through Alexander's chest, piercing his left lung and his heart on its way through the royal chest. Alexander went on riding for a short while before he fell among enemy soldiers who did not doubt in piercing his back and arms with their swords.

Hephaestion, as well as other companions, arrived late to save Alexander but in time to rescue his body. Hephaestion leapt off his horse, wielding his sword on his way to Alexander and killing as many enemies as he could. He then knelt by Alexander's corpse and cradling him against his chest, he wailed in anger and pain. The General's cries were heard along the battlefield and the companions, feeling anger and despair, massacred the rebels, dying the land with their blood.

Hephaestion enveloped Alexander with his arms and mounting his horse, he rode back to the royal tent.

The news of the king's death sunk into despair the full camp; thousands of people wanted to pay their respects to the king but it was not possible. Hephaestion had locked himself with the corpse inside the royal tent with two dozens of loyal guards guarding them.

Three days and three nights went by before Hephaestion was seen again. It seemed as if the young brunette had aged overnight, wrinkles had appeared around his eyes, which no longer were bright but dull, his long tresses were short and with so many grey hairs that it looked almost white.

Hephaestion had taken care of Alexander's body; he had bathed him and stitched the wound carefully. He had also begun the process to preserve his body for eternity.

He let the companions and the army say their goodbyes and then he disappeared for two whole days.

In the early hours of the fifth day, Hephaestion deposited Alexander's corpse carefully inside the wood coffin he had made. With Paris's help, he loaded it on a cart attached to his and Alexander's horse.

He kissed the page on the forehead and left the camp in silence.

Hephaestion was never seen again. Scouts were sent to search them in every possible direction but all of them returned empty-handed.

Ptolemy decided to travel to Egypt; maybe Hephaestion wanted to bury him where he was considered a god. Other companions decided to travel and take care of the different parts of the extended kingdom.

As regards, Hephaestion, he became a hermit in a remote cave in the desert, being the only guardian of Alexander's body. It is said that he lived until he was a very old man and when death came to him, he only had one wish, to be reunited with the only man he had truly loved but lost to jealousy so long ago.


End file.
